


Don’t look at me so coldly, Come to me warmly

by rozyroe



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Beta Read, i wrote this forever ago woops, this is right after jun's elimination so yea, yes the title is from cactus lyrics sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: Its awkward coming home know that you didn't make the cut;or Jun and Chan have some unexpected time to themselves after Jun gets eliminated from The Unit.





	Don’t look at me so coldly, Come to me warmly

As much as he loved living in The Unit dorms and interacting with the other contestants, he really is glad to be back home.

 

Back in his own dorm.

 

Junhee heaved a sigh and figured the only thing he could do now was unpack and put his clothes away. Yuchan was still out filming some promotional pieces for the final episodes and who knows where the other 3 members were at the moment. It wasn't up to him to keep track of them ( maybe he was a little bitter to return to an empty dorm but there was nothing to be done about it now ) so he just accepted they would be back sooner or later.

 

Back to the task at hand, Junhee took his time pulling his various items of clothing from his suitcase and deciding what was still clean and what needed to be washed later. A stark white piece of fabric stook out from the bottom of the suitcase and he threw down the short he was holding to put whatever it was out.

 

He pursed his lips in a tense frown.

 

It was his show uniform, the coat still crease free from when he wore it just yesterday evening. He gripped the jacket he was holding a little tighter. ‘  _ When he didn’t make the cut _ .’

 

Junhee felt a rush of emotions then, a late reaction to the whole ordeal. When he first realized he hadn’t made it, Yuchan was sitting up on stage looking at him with tears in his eyes. At the time he had no choice but to push his own frustrating disappointment aside and smile. He couldn’t let the maknae know he was upset.

 

“It’s Okay“ he found himself repeating even when filming ended and Chan clung to him like that act alone would raise his ranking.

 

“It’s isn’t far, everyone knows you’ve work so hard but its like people didn’t get to see it” Yuchan would later say while Jun was getting his things together to leave the dorm that evening. He knew that he didn’t get much screen time compared to Chan but there was nothing he could have done about it. He didn’t say anything when Chan spoke so the conversation was left like that as he hugged the other goodbye and made his way to the Car waiting for him outside.

 

Junhee just shook his head and laid out the uniform to be hung up, he would have to decide what to do with it later, considering he had no use for it anymore.

 

After that the menial task of unpacking went on in silence and soon his suitcase was tucked away and clothes as much in order as he had to energy to make them right now.  He laid down in bed looking at the ceiling. There wasn’t much he could do at the moment, the staff giving him soon time off to relax for the constant hussle of The Unit. He was planning to go home for a visit but that wasn’t for another couple days. He wondered what the other three did while he and Chan were still practicing for their performance since they also got time off once Mixnine finished up. He should ask them whenever they get home. They were leaving to visit their homes the same time he was.

 

Lost in his own thoughts Junhee didn't hear the opening of the door at first but jumped up when he realized that the others were home. They had meet up often while they were seperated but it was different this time, he was coming back after being eliminated. He hadn’t realized how he yearned for the comfort of the others presences till the chance arose just now.

 

“Hyungs! Kwannie! Where- Chan?” He said as he walked out of the bedroom only to see Yuchan in the doorway rather than the other three that he had been expecting. The younger looked a little sheepish like he was caught doing something wrong but shrugged it off.

 

“Hi Jun-Hyung” He said holding out a pink sweater tucked in his fist “you left this at the dorm so i figured i’d bring it back once i had the chance, i know it's one of your favorites.”

 

It  _ Is _ a sweater that Junhee likes to wear often, but he could live without it and Chan knows that.

 

There was something more to Yuchan being here than that.

 

“Thank you” Junhee smiled taking the sweat from Chan’s hand, interlocking their fingers as a show of comfort for the other who seems uneasy. “Is something wrong?”

 

Chan looked to the floor as his grip on Jun’s hand tightened just a bit. “I woke up from an awful dream and i tried to find you but...you were there and i was  _ scared. _ ” Chan sighed. “I know that sounds childish i just..”

 

Yuchan got like this from time to time. The rest knew he suffered from an overactive imagination. This was great when deciding on what concepts to do for comebacks or trying to come up with ways to have fun. However, It also meant that when he slept Chan suffered from weird dreams. Most of the time it was fine, he would wake up with an unimaginable tale of what he dreamed the night before that had the other 4 in awe of how their youngest mind worked. Sometimes those dream became more terrifying to the point where the maknae would wake up panicking and even crying.

 

They all knew this and dealt with these dreams with affection and sharing beds. Junhee was prone to not sleeping well either and helped the other most often though all the members knew how the comfort Yuchan at this point.

 

“Oh Channie its ok..”Junhee said softly guiding the younger to the couch off to the side of the room facing the TV set. “It's not childish, anyone can have a bad dream” 

 

Since they first found out about the Maknae affliction they have learn he had the tendency to look down at himself for having nightmares like ‘a child’ even when he knows that isn't true. A little reminder never hurt. Getting a better look at Yuchan, Jun could see the darkness under his eyes and knew he didn’t get much sleep despite the activities he had to do for the day.

 

He might as well help him get a little sleep while he could.

 

“I know, i just can't help but feel like a child for getting scared over something i know isn't real!” Chan huffed in annoyance. Chan was frustrated each time he had such an dream.

 

“It was real enough for you at the time. Getting scared is just normal.” Jun said shifting so that he and Chan where laying on their sides facing each other on the couch, Chan’s head laying on Jun’s arm while Jun threaded his fingers through the younger’s dark hair. 

 

Chan leaned his head more into Jun’s neck and felt the tiredness he was trying to ignore the whole day hit him. 

 

“Tired?” Jun asked amused as the other tried to act like he wasn't fighting off sleep.

 

Chan pouted at the other but sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. Jun laughed quietly and pulled the Yuchan a bit closer. It was a bit warm in the dorm but not uncomfortable so and the two found comfort in the others present.

 

It was a while until Yuchan spoke quietly. “You did really well you know.”

 

Jun stared down at the younger in confusion.

 

“I know you, your gonna look at all the performances and count every mistake you think you did. I know you mean well to improve but its not healthy Hyung.” Chan stated firmly looking up to meet Jun’s eyes.

 

Jun felt himself look away, knowing he had been caught. Yuchan was right, He always was. Despite Junhee knowing he had really given his all and just didn’t make the cut the Leader would still question if he is all was really all he could have done. It not like getting elimination is the end of his career. It still stung though.

 

“You really are physic sometimes aren’t you Channie.”

 

“Nah you're just predictable.”

 

Chan let out a groan when Jun gave him a playful hit on his side before snuggling up to the other again. “Love you Jun-Hyung.”

 

Jun felt a warm in his chest as the younger feel quiet, finally getting the proper rest he had not gotten the night before. Jun pressed his lips to Chan’s forehead in a brief kiss. “Love you too Yuchan.”

 

Jun found himself just looking at the younger while he slept, comforted by the knowledge that he was taking care of the Maknae and the calm silence of the dorm. It wasn’t long before he found himself also slipping to sleep.

 

Unknown to Jun and Chan, When the other 3 returned home, Donghun stopped Jason from being mischievous when he saw the too looking happy in their sleep and Sehyoon may have taken a couple photos for save keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot i wrote literally the day after Jun's elimination from the unit but i never felt happy with it to post it. I finally decided to because a fried was also wanting to post their fics so we said if we were gonna go down we might as well do it together lmao.  
> sorry its not all that good but i hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
